hallows_edgefandomcom-20200213-history
Marley Reilly relationships
[[Austin Cooper]] ''(Main romantic interest/ Soulmates)'' Austin is Marley's main romantic love interest in the series. Marley and Austin are the definition of soulmates. The two first meet prior to Marley's first day of school, when she has a panic attack in her dorm room and needs air. She ends up discovering the school track field and runs a few laps to get the panic out of her system, and fresh air on her skin. She falls over and scrapes her kneecap on the dirt floor, splitting open her knee. Austin is on the field at this moment in time, having watched her for a couple of minutes intrigued by what she is doing. The two interact, with Marley behaving out of character as she reacts to his introduction rudely and hastily. He on the other hand also out of character is helpful and funny (sarcastic and witty more like it). He offers to heal her and its the first time Marley has witness alter abilities before. It freaks her out a little bit and she takes herself back to her dorm without asking his name or information. Marley mentions that her stomach felt twisty when she was around Austin, not knowing it was butterflies. *she thinks it is a side effect of her anxiety. They then meet again when Kol introduces Marley to his best friend- aka Austin. She is ready to tell them they've met but he answers her as if they have only just met. Making Marley feel as though he had forgotten their interaction altogether (or if he was sleepwalking). They have classes together including chemistry where Marley watches to see if he recognises anything. She can't help but feel intrigued with Austin, whilst being completely annoyed and angered by him at the same time. Time goes on and the two pretend they never interacted before- but when Austin finds out along with all the Alters that she is the Adair grandchild he offers to help her as much as he can along with the rest of the core 6. Their mutual friends and peers begin to question the newly formed friendship due to how they act around each other. From the first novel their mutual close friends (especially Alana) can easily identify their growing feelings for each other- even early love. Austin and Marley are the core relationship throughout the series. Within the first book it is evident that they love each other other without the words said. Due to Marley's intense personality change and Austin's stubborn yet insecure nature- the two never find the right time to be together romantically. It is often mentioned by people that the two already look like a couple. Marley admires Austin's sarcastic nature with underling vulnerability whilst he admires Marley's internal beauty as a person and loves her strong-willed nature. The two are equally stubborn, and get ridiculously jealous of other people interacting with the other. Before Marley Austin had no real romantic interests as he quickly became bored or annoyed with most girls he faintly considered. His immediate curiosity with Marley initially intrigued him, and her natural leadership qualities as well as protective, loving, trustworthy and charisma made him fall in love. Before Austin, Marley had just broken up with her childhood sweetheart boyfriend, Oliver. Marley had been in a relationship with Oliver for almost three years before finally deciding to end it after realising that she was hurting him by pretending to be in love. Oliver always had the nice and trustworthy trait on his side but Marley already knew that she wanted to be challenged more. From the very first day Austin did just that. His sarcasm, stubborness and often rudeness left her questioning 'why?'. But it was what he was keeping internally that made her fall in love. [[Alana Wells]] ''(Best Friend)'' Marley's closest relationship. Marley and Alana are like sisters and have been ever since they were born. In a way they were always meant to be best friends. They're mother's were best friends in high school and got pregnant around the same time. Marley and Alana have many similar yet differing qualities. Marley was always better with people due to her natural charisma whereas Alana didn't grow up with many friends- she only really had Marley. They have the same taste in clothes, morals and opinions (usually). However where Marley is passionate about sport, Alana loves music. During Alana's depressed period, Marley embraced every odd moment that Alana had. Even when Alana dyed the ends of her hair blue-Marley remarked on how it suited her. Where Alana's father didn't necessarily enjoy Alana's phase Marley never really thought to address it like it were a huge issue. It wasn't in Marley's opinion. She helped Alana overcome her phase by soothing, consoling and being there for her. Marley and Alana were once associated in the popular girls group in school however (Alana doesn't know this) Marley overhead a few girls in their group talking about "why Marley even associates with the goth-girl?". Marley proceeded to defend Alana and never returned to sitting with those girls again. Instead she and Alana formed their own group consisting of only the two of them. They go through difficult times during the books due to Alana keeping secrets from Marley and vice versa. The girls are often called, 'the twins' at hallows edge for their constant presence with each other. Mason Adair ''(Father)'' Mason was present for Marley's birth however disappeared from her life soon after. Due to Mason's constant threat of being taken down by (against evolution activists), he forced himself out of of his relationship with Ally and his future daughter, so that Marley could have the best opportunity at having a decent life without the Alter reputation strapped to her. Marley grew up thinking that Kieran Reilly was his father. Although she resembled none of his features. Mason kept in touch with Ally secretly wanting to know how Marley was, and paid the majority of her school funds, due to Kieran's resistance to pay for his adoptive-daughter's future. Immediately when Marley is saved from the AEA, she is brought to Mason's worried care. She notices his hazel eyes yet does not connect the resemblance whatsoever. They become close friends over the duration of the first book. He looks out for Marley and she comes to him for any problem or question she may have. When she finds out he's her father she panics and finds it difficult knowing her life was lie. Deep down she loves Mason more than Kieran -by a mile- but hates that he neglected her to be raised by Kieran. Oliver Atchison ''(Ex-boyfriend/Friend/Enemy)'' Marley and Oliver met in the third grade and became friends through class time. Marley affectionately started calling Oliver "Ollie", and soon after Oliver developed a school-kid crush on his closest girl-friend. Throughout elementary school they had a close friendship with unrequited feelings on Oliver's side. During middle school Marley was made aware of this, she wasn't sure if she liked him or not but gave him a chance and they began dating in their freshman year of high school. Ollie was always more interested in Marley than she, he. In their sophmore year he told her he loved her, in which she replied the same (not meaning it the same he had). They continued their relationship until she'd finally given up on trying to love him as more than a friend and broke up with him. Heartbroken, Ollie and Marley didn't talk for two weeks before they were forced to when they were put on the same field-trip mini-van. Ollie and Marley had a strained relationship during their time at hallows edge, with Ollie's constant jealousy over Marley's increasing romantic feelings for Austin. Leaving him brash, angry, rude and resentful. At the end of the first book Ollie has been possessed by Grayson Adair, leaving Marley devastated(over loosing one of her best friends.) Allison "Ally" Reilly'' (Mother)'' Ally is Marley's mother. Marley was Ally's second child having her first, Chace when she was eighteen years old with her highschool boyfriend, Kieran Reilly. The couple broke up shortly after Chace's birth. Ally traveled to England with Chace and her cousin, Lilly, so that Ally could go to medical school to become a psychiatrist. Ally met Mason Adair on her first day of University, for two years the two had fallen in love and moved into the same flat together. In her second year (20 years old), Ally fell pregnant with Marley. Ally gave birth to Marley in London before travelling shortly after to New Orleans again- and reunited with Kieran with her two children. Ally and Marley are said to look almost identical to each other, except for Marley's hazel eyes. Ally wishes that she could have raised both of her children with Mason. Ally is in an unstable relationship with her husband, and can't love him after Mason. Sometimes looking at Marley makes Ally upset, as she reminds her so much of Mason. Ally and Marley have a healthy relationship and love each other dearly. Marley talks to her mother almost everyday whilst she's in Hallows Edge. Chace Reilly ''(Half-brother)'' Chace is Marley's older brother by two years. Chace and Marley have a good sibling relationship and fought only when they were young kids. When Marley met up with Chace in high school he was very protective of his little sister. Especially since many people liked Marley, he would get mad when people hit on her. He is usually the first person in her room at night when she has her migraines, and unlike their mother he sleeps in her bed the rest of the night. They are both very good at sport, although more so Marley and he knows this. Kieran favored Chace when it came to track, which Chace had always been confused about considering he never even made it to states for the sport, whereas Marley made it to nationals. Chace loves his sister dearly and would do anything for here. Chace never really liked Ollie, and would tease him whenever he came over. Initially he also didn't like Austin, thinking that a boy that attractive must be talking to many girls (considered him a 'player). However as time progressed he grew to like Austin not just for Marley's sake, but also because of his sarcastic and teasing personality which they both had in common. Kieran Reilly ''(Step-father/Enemy)'' Kieran is Marley's presumed father for the majority of her life, when technically he is her step-father. They have a negative relationship. He is the main reason for Marley developing anxiety due to how he degrades her illness, shouts at her when she states her opinion and does not address her like a young adult, but merely a child. Marley triggered her Alterism when she was eight years old when Ally and Chace were away for a weekend trip to California for football. Marley had gone down to the basement looking for her old bike which she was going to take to Alana's house the next day. Instead she was locked down there, in -10 degrees. She would have frozen to death if she hadn't triggered her Alterism, fueling the fire inside her. Kieran found her twelve hours later, and instead of worrying about her- he scolded at her for going down the the basement. It is later discovered (second book) that he locked her in the basement. Kieran and Marley rarely communicate in hallows edge, although it is discovered that she wants to have an affectionate relationship with her father, and due to that she promises that she'll stay at Hallows Edge when he asks her to (nicely surprisingly). Kolton Sommers ''(Close friend/ Best guy friend)'' Kol is one of Marley's best friends. He is her guide on her first day of Hallows Edge, and they form a close friendship and finds that she can ask him anything. Since Kol is Austin's best friend, Marley usually goes to him for answers. In their classes together they are always partners and they find it easy to talk to each other. Marley is hurt when Alana doesn't tell her she and Kol are dating, and she becomes partially mad at Kol too for keeping it from her. Kol is a big fan of Marley and Austin, and this shows often. Marley considers Kol to be her best 'guy' friend (more so that Oliver). Kol is always up to the chance to save Marley when she is in danger and risks his own life for her. He confides in her about Alana and his home life and vice versa. They have a healthy friendship that is displayed throughout the series. Bianca Rivers ''(Close friend)'' Marley and Bianca met when Marley arrived at Hallows Edge Boarding. Bianca being close friends with Kol ended up befriending Marley with ease. Bianca grew an attachment to Marley and was eager to find out more about her. When it is revealed to her that Marley is the Adair granddaughter, she is initially mad and hurt with knowing that this big secret was kept from her. Marley and Bianca are opposite in many situations with Bianca being over confident, loud and slightly invasive. They do however share positive attributes like their charisma, with this coming naturally to Marley and Bianca having a bubbly personality. Bianca and Marley are so close that it is mentioned that if Alana wasn't in the picture they would be best friends. Because of this known factor Bianca and Alana have rivalry. Upon finding out that Bianca has been captured, Marley is the first to order mission to save her. When they rescue Bianca both girls immense signs of relief when they are safe and okay. Bianca is very loyal to Marley and respects her as the powerful Alter she is. Blake Rivers ''(Close friend)'' Grayson Adair ''(Grandfather/Enemy)''